The Doctor's Nightmare
by JacobBCMurray
Summary: The Doctor falls asleep and begins to dream about his companions and all of the tragedy he's been through. (I will be adding new chapters sooner if this story gets some interested readers.)
1. Chapter 1

He was asleep. The Doctor was deep asleep in his Tardis. His snores echoed throughout the entire console room. For us humans, sleeping isn't that big of a deal, but when The Doctor sleeps, that's not good at all. It was only about three days since his beloved companions, Amy and Rory had been unexpectedly snatched from him. The Doctor wasn't taking it very well, yes he has faced the loss of companions before, but this time his hearts were completely shattered. So he decided to rest on the chair in the console room. Suddenly, his loud snores were stopped. He began to murmur and softly shake. What had he dreamt of to make him act that way?


	2. Chapter 2

It was dark, so dark that you could almost feel the darkness around you. Suddenly, a bright spark of yellow light flashed and the darkness was replaced by a field. The Doctor was standing in the field wearing his normal attire. A gentle breeze blew past him as he looked around. "Hello?" The Doctor said as he began to walk around in the empty field. Just then, a white figure appeared about thirty feet from where he stood. The figure's glow nearly blinded The Doctor so he placed his hand above his eyes to shield his eyes from the bright light as he began to walk towards the figure. As he moved closer the figure's glow became dimmer and dimmer. He was only roughly five feet away from this man-like figure. "Who are you?" The Doctor asked. The figure's appearance began to change, it's appearance seemed more human. The Doctor's eyes widened as the figure appeared before him which a completely different form. He began to stutter as he spoke. "Y-You're impossible."


	3. Chapter 3

He couldn't believe his eyes. The figure standing before him was little Amelia Pond. The Doctor knelt on his knees to be at leveled eye contact with her. His eyes began to water as he looked at her. "Amelia Pond." He said sadly as she gave him a gigantic hug. He returned her hug but slowly pulled away. "This isn't real. You aren't real." Little Amelia tilted her head a bit in confusion as he spoke. "Of course I'm real." Said Amelia as she hugged him again. This time The Doctor didn't return the hug. "If you are real, then what is my favorite food?" He said. Without hesitation, Amelia said "Fish fingers and custard." The Doctor began to grin and hug her back as he repeated "Fish fingers and custard." He stood up and grasped her hand. The Doctor was happy once again. Just then, The Doctor began to notice something behind Amelia. He couldn't fully see what it was until it was to late. Behind little Amelia Pond was a statue of an angel, not just any angel, it was a Weeping Angel. Before he could warn Amelia, she was touched by the angel and she disappeared instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

The Doctor instantly dropped to his knees and began to cry hard. Amelia, as well as the angel, had disappeared, leaving him alone and abandoned. He stood up and slapped himself on the cheek. "Wake up." He told himself as he continued to slap himself. "Wake up!" No matter what The Doctor tried, he just couldn't wake himself up. Suddenly, the ground began to quake and crumble. The Doctor began running as fast as he could away from the falling ground. Out of nowhere, a rock tripped The Doctor which caused him to tumble to the ground. The ground under him began to fall, he tried to get up and run but it was far too late. He fell into the dark, empty abyss. It felt like he was falling for minutes, maybe even hours. He had dreamt nightmares before but he could easily wake up from them. "Why was this one so different from the others?" He thought. Just then, he hit the ground or what felt like the ground. He laid there lifelessly as he began to ponder what he could do to leave this terrible nightmare. After a couple minutes of lying around, he stood up and shouted "Come and get me!" He began to run as fast as he could, hoping that whatever , or whoever was doing this would show themselves. Suddenly, he heard a voice. He smiled widely as he began to think he had tricked whatever it was that was keeping him in his nightmare. "There you are!" Said the voice. The Doctor became confused, the voice sounded like an old friend. Once those final words were spoken he knew exactly who it was. "Oi! Spaceman!"


	5. Chapter 5

As he turned around he saw Donna Noble, the most important woman in the universe with her luggage in hand. She walked to him and dumped the bags into his arms and brushed off her arms. "Well then?" she said. "Donna?" replied The Doctor as he dropped the luggage to the ground. "Yes, Donna. Have you gone bonkers or something?" said Donna. "You're not real and none of this is real. You are in my head." Said The Doctor. Just then, Donna disappeared and left The Doctor alone again. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the area. "Brilliant deduction, Doctor. " That voice, The Doctor knew the voice. "Show yourself." Said The Doctor as he was blinded by the darkness. The room was instantly filled with light, standing a far distance away was a short man. The Doctor began to run towards him. Just as he was nearing him, the man turned around and smiled evilly. "Hello Doctor." He said. The Doctor stopped instantly and shook his head in disbelief. It was The Dream Lord.


End file.
